Beauty And The Brain
by PinkSunglassesandKlainebows
Summary: Typical Nerd!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt, but with Kurt as nice from the begenning, FINALLY! They both have been going to McKinley Since Freshman year. What happens when Kurt finally notices Blaine when they're pushed together by Kurt's inability to do math?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know. I've failed all the EELG fans yet again, but the plot-bunnies are malicious. Rabid. Bad plot-bunnies, bad! If you are angry, take it up with those terrible plot-bunnies. Arrgh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Cooper Anderson would be a full-time guy, not just a guest star.**

**Beauty And The Brain**

Chapter One

Blaine Anderson shoved his glasses up his nose to have a better look at Kurt Hummel, notorious Cheerio golden boy and King of McKinley. Blaine's in love with Kurt, put simply. He alternates between pining, mooning, and being bitter at the zero percent chance he has at him. He still remembers the time they met, it's been so lovingly preserved in his mind that it's as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK TIME WOO!*

Blaine was four weeks into his Freshman year at McKinley, and trying to keep a low profile, having seen one too many "Freshies" shoved into trash cans. So he finds himself taking the long route through the gym to his free period in order to stay away from the hall ruled by the Football team. The warning had already rang, and Blaine is running too fast to contemplate why the usually dim gym is lit up with its hideous fluorescents, that is, until he crashes into a red, white, and black polyester blend uniform. His body crashes into the other boy's (deemed a boy due to the lack of breasts musing repulsively into his face when he crashed into said person's chest due to a major height difference) and they both slammed to the ground, Blaine's glasses slipping off and his books crashing to the polished wood floor. He expects a sharp reprimand, a bitter cynicism, a call for the dreaded Sue Sylvester if he's particularly unlucky. HE doesn't expect a soft laugh that sounds like mind chimes in a gently breeze, a breathy "Oops," and he certainly doesn't expect a baby-soft hand to clutch his and pull him to his feet. He nearly gives himself a heart attack when he feels that same baby-soft hand with the temporarily blurry face gently push his large, nerdy frames up onto his nose, putting the beautiful face that is just inches away into focus, revealing a set of swiftly color-changing eyes, an upturned button nose, and soft, shell-pink lips all gently settled upon spotless ivory skin which was framed by perfectly coiffed caramel hair of the upmost sheen. The rosy lips move as perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunch together in concern. "Are you alright?" Blaine is so stunned by the boy's beauty, it takes him a few seconds to stutter "I-I th-think so, yeah. Y-you?" Beautiful boy grins, revealing a mouthful of pearly whites and replies "Yep! But you look like you've got quite the bump there, I suppose it's the effect of my bony ribs crashing into your face." He chuckles "Hey look, I feel terrible. I'll get sue to give you a pass so you aren't late to your next class. Who do you have?" "B-Burnstien." Blaine splutters. "And your name?" "Blaine. Um, Blaine An-Anderson." Kurt turns away from him and yells "Coach!" "What, porcelain?" is the prompt, echo-y reply from somewhere in the gym. "I nearly concussed this poor kid and I swear I won't basket toss Brittany if you don't get him a late pass to Burnstien!" Blaine hears a sigh and the click of a standard-issue school phone being picked from the receiver. "Name?" reverberates in the gym. "Blaine Anderson!" he hears murmuring from Sue on the phone and he moves to exit the gym. "You're excused, Prince Eric, don't slip on the fryer grease dripping from your hair on the way back, I won't help you this time!" she barks. Blaine sighs, exasperated, and starts to exit only to feel a slip finger tap his back. Beautiful boy is standing behind him, holding his books in a neatly stacked pile. Blaine blushed tomato red. In his haste to escape the crowd of banshees known as the WMHS Cheerios, he had left everything scattered on the floor. "Thanks um-" "Kurt" "Thanks, Kurt, for everything." "NO problem" he had smiled, handing him his books and flouncing off. Blaine wandered back to free period in a daze, not absorbing a single word his teachers said for the rest of the day.

*END FLASHBACK WOO!*

But it's been a whole year and a quarter, and they haven't spoken since. Since then, Kurt's become the captain of the Cheerios, and Blaine has become the head reported for The McKinley Courier, offering plenty of opportunities (read: excuses) to don the 'do his best friend Mike fondly calls "The Gel Cap" on Saturdays and head to out-of-town cheer competitions, always too nervous to talk to Kurt, even to ask for an interview, which said Captain would surely have given, but he couldn't, Blaine reasoned to himself, because even If he held the interview in the most formal way, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle Kurt's generous statements about how good everyone else was and downplaying his usually massive role in winning the aforementioned competition. It was just too much. Blaine, on a particularly angst-y night, had devised a list of all the becoming traits Kurt displayed on a daily basis. It was currently on his large mahogany desk at home to remind him why he wouldnotcouldnotshouldnot do anything insane, like, say, attempt to talk to Kurt. He read it over at least twice a week, even though it was memorized by now. Kurt laughed, his eyes crinkling and Blaine recited reason number one in his head.

He is a Cheerio, but he doesn't bully anyone.

Kurt's gorgeous lips pulled over his gleaming teeth in a breathtaking smile.

He's a Cheerio, but not a man-eater.

Kurt's eyes sparkled with unrestrained laughter.

He's incredibly sweet and very nice.

The warning bell rang, so Blaine grabbed his AP English book and dashed off to class.

Blaine never paid attention in class; he aced everything without a second glance at the material, and generally tuned out during classes. So it was no surprise that it took the teacher calling "Blaine?" at least three times to get his attention in order to tell him that Sue demanded him in her office immediately. Blaine gulped but went anyways. He hesitantly opened her door, peering in questioningly. She saw him and smirked. "Ah, do come in, Tub-O-Gel, have a seat and try not to let it slide off your hair and onto my leather chairs." Blaine sat obediently. HE heard the door click shut and Kurt plopped down in the seat beside him. Blaine was paralyzed. Kurt was about a foot away from him and his mouth was so dry and he was sue he was doing a lovely impression of a fish right about now. "Porcelain" Sue groans, using her long-time nickname for him, "You're failing Algebra. Pomade here" she gestures to him with a dismissive shake of her hand "Has got the best GPA in this dump. So here's how it's going to be: you're going to let four eyes jam your head full of number-y know-how, and you're going to get a C or above in that class, or you and your pear hips are off the Cheerios." "Thanks, Coach." Kurt smiles, unfazed "But is Blaine okay with this?" Blaine tucks the fact that Kurt actually knows his name away for later fawning and squeaks "I'd be delighted!" Kurt gives an adorable little clap and grins "Fabulous! Ooh, Blaine, are you busy at six tonight?" Blaine blushes and replies "Nah." "Perfect! If you don't mind, you could come over to my house then!" "Okay." Blaine replies and scolds himself internally for it. _Sounding real articulate today, Anderson, Jesus!" _ "Dismissed. This had better not get in the way of your practices, gay number one. And gay number two, I don't care if this interrupts the routine dumping of oil tankards on your abnormally small head, you _will _pass my Cheerio, or I swear I'll find whatever 1800's factory supplies those suspenders of yours and put them out of business." Blaine swallows, nods, and scurries out. He's halfway back to calculus when he hears a heavenly voice call "Blaine, wait!" he turns and there's Kurt, huffing and puffing. "You don't know how to get to my house, silly!" A feeling similar to when he forgot his books and Kurt brought them to him arose and he blushed deep scarlet. "Oh, yeah." Kurt walks over smoothly, grabs Blaine by the wrist, unfurls his hand, and presses a neatly folded piece of paper into his palm. "My address is in here, as well as my cell number in case you get lost." He breathes. He curls Blaine's hand into its original half-fist position and walks away, pausing briefly to turn his upper body around in order to give a half-wave and matching half-smile. Blaine stands in the hallway for a long, long time, just trying to steady his erratic breathing


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Gosh, I'm so amazed and completely delighted at the response I've gotten for this. One chapter and I've already got almost as much feedback as my long-running story, EELG! Hugs all around! Also, anybody catch the last Glee episode? OF COURSE YOU DID! Oh my god, Blainers. Gorgeous songs, especially INRBIO, IHN, and MLIYL. And poor Blainers, all insecure about being left behind. I couldn't even fathom what it would be like, the love of your life, leaving for a year…it was just a beautiful episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, we would get Klaine moments like that every episode.**

Beauty And The Brain

Chapter 2

Blaine gulped and rapped on the white door of the pretty house in the nice neighborhood, trying to beat down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Finn Hudson came to the door. This, Blaine had expected, Finn and Kurt were the siblings everyone admired, tight as anything and a natural bond even though they were stepsiblings. Finn ushered him in, saying "Kurt's upstairs in his room, second door on the left," with a polite smile.

Blaine climbed up the carpeted stairs and knocked politely on what he presumed to be Kurt's door. As his knuckles rapped the surface, he caught the vibrations of music. Kurt opened the door, his hips swaying to the beat of- was that _West Side Story_? And Blaine had thought, at this point, that he could not like Kurt any more than he did. He was wrong.

"Hello! Come on in, Blaine!" he peeped cheerfully. He ushered him into his room. The only word that Blaine could come up with for the style of Kurt's room was "Light" or maybe "Sky." It was airy and comfortable. Pale yellow sheets covered Kurt's Queen-sized bed, which was scattered with paper and an Algebra textbook, puffy blue decorative pillows all shoved to the side. "Have a seat, Blaine!" Kurt said, terrifying Blaine with his abrupt closeness. "Oh, gosh, Kurt, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Kurt's lips split from his closed-mouth smile into a tooth-bearing grin as he plopped down gracefully on the bed. "Living daylights? Really Blaine?" he asked with a chuckle that sounded like a baby's laughter, only cuter. Blaine blushed rosy pink and replied "Yeah, I'm old-timey. Chivalrous, gentlemanly, respectful- all that worthless crap." This sent Kurt into a fit of hysterical giggles. He pulled Blaine down onto the big bed with him and clung to his shoulder, chortling into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was not laughing. He was more focusing on remembering how to breathe. _In-Out-In-Out, chill, Blaine. _"C'mon, then," Kurt said after recovering from his random fit of laughter. "Let's study. Teach me all you know, O wise master of cosign!"

**AN: Yeah, I don't know. Apologies for the shortness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my god, you guys rock. Those reviews were like, so sweet. I cried. Repeatedly. Anyways, I just wanted to give some shout outs to all you amazing people that reviewed, and thanks as well to everyone who alerted, favorite-d, and read in general!**

**About This Chapter: This Chapter, my Klainers, is just going in to depth how Kurt is really, well, un-Cheerio-like. How he's different, and not Bitchy!Kurt as so many of These Nerd!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt fics seem to be making him. I just wanted to go in a different direction, and I feel that Kurt wouldn't have lost his morals over time and become the heartless bitch everyone seems content on making him. This also lets us get more into Klaine's pre-relationship friendship, just developing that. It's realism. I like to make my fics real and relatable as possible. I don't like it when we go "Oh, Kurt just hates Blaine 'cause he's a nerdy-nerd." And then jumping directly to "BAM! They're in love, slushie, slushie, slushie, acceptance, love, sunshine and Klainebows!" SO yeah, there's gonna be some major development, so bear with me, our boys are just really oblivious. **

**Whew. Long author's note over.**

**P.S. I hope this semi-long chapter makes up for my dinky chapters and long absences!**

**Disclaimer: General disclaimer of not owning Glee. Insert Witty Comment here.**

**OH MY GOD I JUST WATCHED GLEE KURT DIDN'T GET INTO NYADA AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK NEXT SEASON OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD I CAN'T EVEN I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW NO JOKE!**

Two hours went by in a blur of cosigns and variables, only coming to a halt when Kurt flopped backwards on to the bed with a mumbled "Let's take a breeeeaaaakkkkkkkkk!" Blaine sighed fondly and said "Fifteen minutes Kurt, and not a minute more!"

*Time Break WOO!*

Forty-five minutes later, Blaine and Kurt are at a crappy burger joint a few blocks from Kurt's house, laughing over a greasy basket of fries.

Blaine had only eaten two and Kurt had completely neglected them, grumbling

"You don't know what Coach will do if she finds out I've eaten something that's about eighty percent grease, fifteen percent salt, and five percent potato." To which Blaine had replied

"Oh, live a little!" before promptly popping the sodden atrocity into his mouth.

He chewed the repulsive, floppy, solidified fat and swallowed it as one would a live worm. The whole time Kurt had just stared, his arms crossed, knowing smirk on his perfect face, pulling up the left corner of his obscenely pink lip. After swallowing the watery cola he had ordered to wash down the taste of what he imagined the flavor of a fried stick of butter would be, he had sneered playfully at Kurt's I-told-you-so look, tossing a fry (loosely using the term "fry") into his immaculate hair.

Kurt had gaped at him before telling him that he had good aim, maybe he should try out for something other than the Mathletes and Glee. Blaine had shook his head and explained to Kurt how busy his life was, ticking off on his fingers his extracurricular activities.

"Newspaper, Glee, Mathletes, tutoring you, now, I suppose," Blaine thought for a minute before adding on "Babying Mike's co-dependent ass" and "Keeping The New Directions in line, 'cause Lord knows Mr. Schuester doesn't!" to which Kurt had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, before turning thoughtful.

"You know, I always wanted to join Glee." He said with a wistful look. Blaine, not usually one to pry, had sat back and waited for an explanation.

"It's just," he had said, before waiting another agonizing minute to continue

"I don't think I ever really had the opportunity. First, there was Sandy, and I _definitely _didn't want to be in a club coached by _him_!" Kurt said, nose turning up at the thought.

"And then suddenly I was in Cheerios, and Coach was busting my butt every step of the way, there was no time. That and she would have never in a million years let us join, what with the rivalry against Schuester. And then suddenly she said we _could _join, but only as spies, and I'm not into that whole two-faced thing, you know?"

Blaine nodded solemnly, he did know. You couldn't help but notice that Kurt tried to stay out of any drama, and when he was hopelessly entangled in it, tried to find some way to soothe both parties. Because that was just _Kurt_. Generous, kind, caring, sweet, and, unlike most people in the world, no real ulterior motive.

"Oh, now you've got me ranting!" Kurt huffed cheerily with a smile.

"And I've got _homework _to do, Anderson! You're my tutor, how could you do this to me?" he sighed dramatically, draping his hand across his forehead and leaning back against the chair. He suddenly leapt up, light dancing in his eyes as he laid down a five on the table, grabbed Blaine's hand, and yanked him out of the restaurant, yelling

"C'mon, Dapper, let's go! Work to do!" Blaine was enjoying the soft feel of Kurt's beautiful hand closed around his own. He reveled in the yanking of his arm as Kurt raced ahead, pulling him behind. Blaine thought Kurt had never looked more beautiful, his hair blowing back from the speed they were acquiring, cheeks tastefully wind burnt.

"Hurry up, Blaine, I've got _work _to do!"

"Oh, so _now _you're determined!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Whatever you say, bed head!"

"Hey, at least it's _possible _for my hair to mess up! Yours hasn't budged an inch, and I wouldn't expect it to, drowned in all that gel!"

Kurt came to an abrupt stop half a block from his house. He was suddenly inches from Blaine's face, and Blaine could see the color his eyes were. They were a stunning shade of pool water blue, with what seemed to be evergreen colored lightning bolts stemming from his pupils. He was so caught up in Kurt's eyes that he barely heard what Kurt had stopped them to say, he just caught the tail end.

"…We just free it some, I'm sure…" he trailed off, before lifting his hand up to Blaine's hair and sifting his soft fingers through. Blaine didn't know anything about romance or passion or lust or, god forbid, _sex. Sex, just saying it makes me internally cringe, I'm such a prude…_ he thought. But _this_...it was, Blaine struggled for a word to pair with the feeling…_intimate_. The pads of Kurt's fingers were pressing into his scalp, slender fingers pulling along his hair. He pulled back, cheeks a little pink.

"Sorry, just. I've, um, I've seen you once, one day, after you- after you got _slushied_…" he seemed to wince at the word, his mouth moving around it like he was rejecting it and the foul thoughts it conjured up. "One day, and it was, well, crazy, but sort of cute, it just needed…a little taming. Sorry if I was overstepping, I just thought, that it would look nice." He took a step back then, cheeks a bit pink, big eyes flashing around nervously.

"Oh, it's no, it's-thanks." Blaine said, when he found the ability to speak again. "We should go inside, though, it's um, it's getting dark, and we've just got, like, one problem to do." And with that, he began to walk, and Kurt quickly picked up his stride and caught up.

They ended up finishing the problem in less time than Blaine thought, and he regretfully packed up everything to leave. He went to the door and was about to walk out when Kurt called "Blaine!" Blaine turned around, confused. Kurt had already said thanks.

Kurt came barreling down the hall and flung himself into Blaine's arms. He kept his arms wrapped around the very stunned boy and whispered "Thank you. You have no idea how helpful you've been." And with that, he ushered Blaine, who was sure he had turned into something resembling a wax figure, what with the extreme stiffness that came with his shock, out the door, chirping "Hurry, it's almost ten, get a move on! Get home safe!"

Blaine stood on the doorstep outside for five minutes, pupils blown, body stiff as he digested it all. When he had, his face was lit up with a blinding grin and he skipped to his car, whistling and twirling his keys on his finger.

Today was, without a doubt, the best day of his life.

**AN: And here you have it, Klainers. Sorry if that sucked and was cheesy, I wrote it, then realized that I had done so very absentmindedly. Whoops. I know you guys deserve better, but I just had the worst day of, like, my life and I just wanted to crank **_**something **_**out and post it because I feel like a disappointment to you guys if I don't.**


End file.
